Jai Raventhorn
Jai Raventhorn war eine Söldnerin zur Zeit der Neuen Republik und ehemaliger Offizier der Infiltrationsgruppe der SpecForce, einer Abteilung innerhalb der Rebellen-Allianz. Vor ihrer Zeit als Söldnerin arbeitete sie außerdem für den Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik, geriet jedoch schon bald als einzige Überlebende ihrer Einheit in Gefangenschaft. Aus dieser wurde sie zusammen mit Dirk Harkness von Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk gerettet und schloss sich anschließend der Söldnerbande Black Curs an. Sie trug eine Narbe auf der linken Wange, eine Verletzung, die nie im Bacta-Tank kuriert wurde und war sehr zynisch und pessimistisch. Ihr Verlobter Krül und ihre ältere Schwester Morgan Raventhorn starben beide noch in jungen Jahren, weshalb Jai einen starken Hass gegen das Imperium hegte. Gemeinsam mit der Black Curs konnte sie eine ganze Reihe entscheidender Anschläge gegen dieses verüben und die Neue Republik in vieler Hinsicht unterstützen. So war es beispielsweise Jai, die mit Zelos II einen der ersten Planeten für die neue galaktische Regierung gewinnen konnte. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|Jai kämpft gegen [[Beylyssa.]] Jai wuchs als älteste Tochter eines Kundschafter-Kommandanten auf und bereiste somit in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend viele verschiedene Planeten. Ihre Mutter starb, als sie Jais jüngere Schwester Morgan auf einem abgelegenen Planeten zur Welt brachte, Jai war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade acht Jahre alt. Sie war aufgrund des Todes ihrer Mutter verzweifelt, erklärte sich jedoch fortan selbst zur Beschützerin des Mädchens. Als sie aufwuchsen, stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden Mädchen nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Morgan war ungeschickt und geistesabwesend, aber brillant, Jai war dagegen ungestüm und sarkastisch. Mit neun Jahren war Jai bereits eine gute Schützin mit dem Blaster und oft mit ihrem Vater unterwegs. Als Jai die Heimat verließ, um auf Rodaj als Bergarbeiterin zu arbeiten, hielt sie den Kontakt zu Morgan aufrecht.Gathering Shadows, Beschreibung des Charakters, Originalausgabe Dort verliebte sie sich in Krül, mit dem sie sich später verlobte und ihr gemeinsames Leben plante. Als jedoch das Imperium Rodaj auszubeuten und sich darauf niederzulassen begann, erschoss ein imperialer Offizier ihren Verlobten ohne besonderen Anlass. Die letzten Worte des sterbenden Mannes waren eine Bitte an sie, Rache für ihn zu nehmen. Jai wusste, dass der Moff Antoll Jellrek für den Tod ihres Verlobten verantwortlich war, weshalb sie mehrere Anschläge auf ihn verübte, die ihn dazu zwangen, sich zurückzuziehen. Er setzte in der Folgezeit mehrmals Kopfgelder auf sie aus,Adventure Journal 3 was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, mit ihrem Raumschiff, der Doomsayer, direkt nach Romar zu fliegen und den Moff in seiner dortigen Residenz anzugreifen. Auch dieser Anschlag schlug jedoch fehl, und als Jai mit ihrem Schiff fliehen konnte, wurde sie dort bereits von der Kopfgeldjägerin Beylyssa erwartet. Nachdem sie eine Bombe an Bord entdeckte, konnte sie das Schiff nicht starten, und Beylyssa verwickelte sie in einen Kampf. Zwar gelang es ihr, einen Detonator am Gürtel der Kopfgeldjägerin zu zünden, womit diese von ihr abließ, doch fügte sie sich somit eine tiefe Schnittverletzung auf der linken Gesichtshälfte zu, eine acht Zentimeter lange Wunde. Jai gelang die Flucht auf ihr Schiff, wo sie feststellte, dass der Detonator nur eine Attrappe war. Derjenige an Beylyssas Gürtel explodierte zwar, als sie startete, die Kopfgeldjägerin entkam jedoch.Explosive Developments Einige Monate später gelang ihr die Kontaktaufnahme mit der Rebellen-Allianz. Zeit als Rebellin Karriereweg miniatur|rechts|[[Master Sergeant Jai Raventhorn.]] Sie begann somit ihre Karriere bei den Rebellen und wurde der Infiltrationsgruppe zugeteilt. Hier erlebte sie insgesamt 327 Kampfeinsätze ohne Verletzungen. Eine davon führte sie und eine Truppe aus fünf anderen Agenten der Infiltrationsgruppe im Jahr 2 NSY, sechzehn Monate vor der Schlacht von Endor, nach Bevell III. Sie sollten dort vier Agenten des Imperiums festnehmen, wurden allerdings zuvor verraten, sodass diese vorbereitet waren. Ihr gesamtes Team wurde von einer Schwadron aus TIE-Jägern ausgelöscht. Sie selbst blieb unverletzt, doch zum ersten und einzigen Mal in ihrer gesamten Karriere brachte sie keine Überlebenden ihrer Spezialeinheit zurück in die Basis; Leong starb noch auf dem Weg zur Sanitärfregatte. Sie wurde daraufhin zum Master Sergeant befördert, war jedoch auf lange Zeit nicht ansprechbar und traumatisiert. Nachdem die Gruppe aufgelöst wurde, arbeitete sie für den Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik und gehörte zum Rot-Fünf-Team. Sie lernte während ihrer Karriere General Crix Madine kennen. Einen Schicksalsschlag erlitt sie, als im Jahr 4 NSY ihre Schwester in der Schlacht von Endor getötet wurde. Zwei Monate nach der Schlacht, sie war noch immer neu beim Geheimdienst, führte eine Operation ihre Truppe nach Zelos II. Ihr Team bestand aus größtenteils unerfahrenen Leuten, ihr Vorgesetzter war ein rodianischer Leutnant, den sie für inkompetent hielt. Im Kommunikationszelt erhielt sie die Nachricht, dass ihr Team einen Bunker ausgemacht hatte, und der Leutnant befahl den Angriff. Bevor Raventhorn sich dagegen aussprechen konnte, fand sie sich mitten im Kampf und erkannte, dass es sich um einen Hinterhalt des Imperiums handelte. Sie wurde von der Explosion des Quartiers, in dem ein großer Teil des Teams aufhielt, weggeschleudert und erwachte erst aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, nachdem der Kampf vorüber war. Obwohl sie während ihrer Zeit im Infiltrationsteam die eiserne Regel gelernt hatte, dass man sich töten lassen sollte, ehe man in Gefangenschaft geriet, ließ sie sich festnehmen. Gefangenschaft miniatur|links|Jai Raventhorn in ihrer Zelle. Eine Woche verbrachte sie in ihrer Zelle und in Verhörzimmern in der geheimen Garnison im Umbra-Tal. Sie war ein weiteres Mal die einzige Überlebende ihrer Einheit, doch ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie damit das schlimmste Los gezogen. Man hatte ihr die Nase gebrochen, jeder Teil ihres Körpers schmerzte. Nachdem sie erkannte, dass sie in der Zelle nicht allein war, begann sie mit ihrem Zellenkollegen Dirk Harkness zu sprechen, doch nach einigen Unterhaltungen bemerkten sie, dass sie abgehört wurden. Kurz darauf wurde sie von einem der in der Basis stationierten Imperialen aus dem Raum gezerrt und ein weiteres, schmerzvolles Mal verhört. Nachdem die Imperialen ein weiteres Mal an ihrer Resignation scheiterten, drohte der weibliche Major Luana Treftite damit, Harkness hinzuzuziehen. Um zu verhindern, dass ihm etwas geschah, fasste sie einen Entschluss, und es gelang ihr, die Frau zu überwältigen und an deren Blaster zu gelangen. Sie zwang sie, Kontakt mit der Regierung des Planeten unter Gouverneur Galleros Nul aufzunehmen, denen somit von der geheimen Basis und den Vorgängen im Umbra-Tal berichtet wurde. Der Planet wurde anschließend der Neuen Republik unterstellt. Außerhalb der Kommandozentrale stieß sie, mit dem Major als Geisel, zu Harkness. Dieser hatte zwar von Platt Okeefe und dem Twi'lek Tru'eb Cholakk befreit werden können, doch waren sie von Imperialen umstellt. Raventhorn konnte die Imperialen zur Evakuierung überreden, nachdem sie erklärte, dass der Planet nun zur Republik gehörte und die Basis mitsamt der als feindlich erachteten Aktivitäten vernichtet würde. Sie selbst flüchteten an Bord eines ''Lambda''-Shuttles des Offiziers, und verschwanden von Zelos II an Bord der Last Chance, dem Schiff von Okeefe. Den Offizier nahmen sie, eingesperrt im Frachtraum, mit, da sie sie ausliefern wollten. Da sie keinen Bacta-Tank an Bord hatte, konnte Platt Dirk und Jai mit ihren Verletzungen nicht helfen, lediglich ein Medikit linderte ihren Schmerz. Ihr Flug ging in Richtung Wroona, wo die Pilotin sie mit ihren Kontakten in Verbindung bringen wollte. Jai Raventhorn sah schon den Papierkram, der auf sie zukommen würde, da sie kurz zuvor einen neuen Planeten für die Republik gewonnen hatte. Allerdings machte Harkness ihr das Angebot, sich ihnen als Söldnerin anzuschließen, was sie für keine schlechte Idee hielt. Black Curs Expedition im Kern Obwohl Jai die Republik laut eigener Aussage hasste, war auch die Black Curs in erster Linie mit deren Unterstützung beschäftigt. Jai und ihre Partner richteten sich ihre eigene Operationsbasis auf einem unbekannten Planeten ein, die sie dann Station Schwarzer Fluch nannten und deren Aufenthaltsort sie streng geheim hielten. Es handelte sich um eine alte Basis der Rebellen, und die Söldner richteten sie zu einem großen Teil wieder her. Zudem nahmen sie dort Waisenkinder auf und boten diesen ein Zuhause.Black Curs Blues In den Monaten nach Jais Befreiung aus der Garnison bereisten die Mitglieder der Black Curs im Auftrag Airen Crackens und Mon Mothmas die Welten zwischen der Expansionsregion und den Kernwelten, um die Lage nach Palpatines Tod auskundschafteten. Hierbei kooperierten sie und trafen sich mit anderen Rebellen, und unterstützten Mon Mothma und die anderen Beteiligten in den hohen Ämtern bei ihrem Vorhaben zur Gestaltung einer Neuen Republik.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Ihre Reise für die Neue Republik, die bis nach Coruscant ging, führte sie unter anderem nach Kuat und Corellia, welche sich als die am besten geschützten Welten des Imperiums erwiesen, was an der Wichtigkeit der dort beheimateten Kuat-Triebwerkswerften und der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft lag. Die Folgen der Schlacht von Endor erwiesen sich als deutlicher als erwartet, wie sie schnell feststellten, doch sie waren überzeugt, dass der Provisorische Rat etwa vier Jahre später im Imperialen Palast sitzen würde. Auf beiden Welten trafen sie im Untergrund auf Rebellen, mit denen sie sich in Verbindung setzten und mehr über die derzeitige Lage erfuhren. Ähnlich gesichert fanden sie den Planeten Kelada vor, den Hauptsitz von Arakyd Industries, und im Sluis-Sektor verbrachten die Mitglieder der Black Curs mehrere Tage, um mit Luiss Nevs den Widerstand zu besprechen, der bis dahin noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt worden war, obgleich die Aktivitäten des Imperiums nur gering waren. Weitere Ziele der Söldnergruppe waren Salliche und Chandrila, und während sie im Fall des erstgenannten schon erwartet hatten, dass der Planet aufgrund der Salliche Agricultural Corporation stark verteidigt sein würde, war auch Chandrila fest in den Händen des Imperiums. Sie fanden heraus, dass Chandrila als eine Art Geisel herhielt, um bei einem möglichen Angriff auf Coruscant die chandrilanische Bevölkerung leiden zu lassen und somit einen Rückzug zu erzwingen. Zudem konnten sie erfahren, dass sich die meisten der Kriegsherren des Imperiums hauptsächlich im Mittleren Rand aufhielten, einige wenige in der Expansionsregion und dem Inneren Rand. Flucht vor Golthan miniatur|rechts|Die [[Schlacht von Moorja.]] Die Imperialen Berater, loyale Überbleibsel des zerbröckelnden Imperiums, waren bereits in den ersten Monaten der Mission auf die Machenschaften der Söldner aufmerksam geworden, noch bevor Jai sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte. Sie hatten Bregius Golthan beauftragt, sie zu eliminieren, so war es diesem in der Vergangenheit bereits gelungen, Harkness in Gefangenschaft zu nehmen, wobei dieser auch sein Auge verloren hatte. Auch jetzt verfolgte der Berater die Black Curs hartnäckig, um den Bericht an die Neue Republik zu verhindern. Platt Okeefe steuerte die Last Chance bei ihrer Flucht in die Gegend des Inneren Randes, ins Moorja-System, und währenddessen gelang es ihnen, einen Hilferuf an Airen Cracken zu senden und um Unterstützung zu beten. Über Moorja erwartete sie bereits Prentioch, ein Kriegsherr, der genau wie Golthan an dem Report und den Informationen interessiert war, welche die Black Curs bei ihrer Reise ausspioniert hatte. Allerdings war der Kriegsherr auf Kriegsfuß mit Golthan und dem Rest des Imperiums, und da er die Informationen für sich selbst nutzen wollte, kam es zu einer Schlacht sowohl zwischen den Imperialen als auch der Black Curs. Während die Streitmacht der Black Curs lediglich aus der Last Chance bestand, griffen die Imperialen mit jeweils zwei Sternzerstörern und mehreren TIE-Jägern an. Zwar konzentrierten sich Golthan und Prentioch stark auf den gegenseitigen Angriff, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde die Last Chance von Turbolasern getroffen und schwer beschädigt, sodass Platt eine Bruchlandung auf Moorja durchführen musste. Zu dieser Zeit erreichte sie die Unterstützung durch die Republik, die jedoch nur aus einem einzigen Schiff bestand. Dennoch konnten sie das Schiff und sich selbst ausreichend gegen die Bodentruppen verteidigen, die beide Angreifer absetzten, um sie zu beseitigen. Da die Truppen der Imperialen sich gegenseitig bekämpften, sobald sie sich in die Quere kamen, gab dies Jai, Platt und Tru'eb die nötige Zeit, das Schiff zu reparieren. Harkness konnte währenddessen zu einem alten Y-Flügler gelangen, den die Söldner einige Zeit zuvor einmal auf Moorja verborgen hatten, und mit den drei Schiffen wagten sie einen Durchbruch durch die Blockade im Orbit. Die Ablenkung und die gegenseitige Bombardierung der Streitmächte reichte aus, um diesen Versuch glücken zu lassen, so konnten sie letztendlich noch aus der tobenden Schlacht fliehen und in den Hyperraum überspringen. Rettung von Platt miniatur|links|[[Platt Okeefe|Platt gerät in Gefangenschaft durch Bregius Golthan.]] Dank ihrer verlustlosen Flucht hatte Harkness die Möglichkeit, seinen Report an Airen Cracken zu schicken. Der Bericht über die Spionagereise der Black Curs wurde von hohen Politikern und Strategen der Neuen Republik mit unterschiedlichem Vertrauen und unterschiedlicher Zuversicht aufgefasst, so erwies sich Mon Mothma als äußerst dankbar, wohingegen Borsk Fey'lya den Informationen der Gesetzlosen keinerlei Vertrauen schenkte. Admiral Ackbar plante aufgrund der Informationen die Eroberung von Sluis Van, und tatsächlich konnte der Planet wenig später für die Republik gewonnen werden.Angriff auf Coruscant Während Jai und die restlichen zwei Mitglieder der Black Curs ihren üblichen Aufgaben nachgingen, wurde Platt Okeefe als Repräsentantin auserwählt, um auf Canyon mit Luke Skywalker und dem Administrator des Planeten die Übergabe von Kristallen an die Neue Republik zu organisieren, da die Kristalle angeblich für den Bau von Lichtschwertern verwendet werden konnten und somit wichtig für die nächste Generation der Jedi war. Dies stellte sich jedoch als Falle heraus, die Bregius Golthan dem Jedi-Ritter Skywalker gestellt hatte, um ihn für das Imperium gefangen zu nehmen. Der Jedi war nicht selbst erschienen, sodass Golthan anstelle von ihm Platt Okeefe festhielt und sie nach Voktunma schaffte, wo er sie in seiner Festung fest hielt. Die Neue Republik untersagte jegliche Anstrengungen zur Rettung der Söldnerin, da Mon Mothma einen Angriff für zu riskant und verschwenderisch und Borsk Fey'lya Platt Okeefe als wertloses Sicherheitsrisiko einstufte. Enttäuscht von der Tatenlosigkeit der Neuen Republik sahen sich Jai und die anderen gezwungen, Platt Okeefe selbst zu befreien. Hierzu heuerten sie, obwohl sie die selbst einer Tätigkeit als Söldner nachgingen, einige Leute zur Unterstützung an, denn zu dritt hatten sie keine Möglichkeit, eine erfolgreiche Rettungsmission durchzuführen. Während ihre Agenten die Festung auf Voktunma infiltrierten und erheblichen Schaden anrichteten, flogen Jai, Harkness und Tru'eb mit X-Flüglern und der Luudrian Star für den entscheidenden Angriff nach Voktunma und attackierten die bereits aufgewühlten Truppen auf der Festungswelt. So konnten sie Platt Okeefe aus den Gefechten schaffen, und nachdem sie sich im Orbit gegen mehrere TIE-Abfangjäger durchgesetzt hatten, flohen sie zurück zur Basis. Scharmützel von Hensara Irgendwann in der Folgezeit kaperten die Mitglieder der Black Curs eine Imperiale Zollfregatte, die sie deutlich umbauten und Schlacht von Yavin nannten, nach der Schlacht, in welcher Luke Skywalker mit der Zerstörung des Todessterns einen bedeutenden Sieg für die Allianz erreicht hatte. Im Laufe des Jahres 6 NSY führten sie weitere Ermittlungen in den Kernwelten durch, um das politische Klima und die Stärke der imperialen Truppen abzuschätzen, doch bei ihrem Rückweg zur Basis wurden sie von der Verwüstung abgefangen. Ihr Schiff wurde bei dem Angriff des ''Strike''-Kreuzers schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, sodass sie nicht mehr flüchten konnten. Somit mussten sie auf Hensara III notlanden und hatten dort keine Möglichkeit, ihr Schiff zu reparieren, weshalb sie sich gezwungen waren sich nahe dem See zu verschanzen, bei welchem die Schlacht von Yavin gelandet war. Während die Verwüstung Truppen auf dem Planeten absetzte, nahten Wedge Antilles und seine Renegaten-Staffel bereits zu ihrer Rettung. Die Renegaten-Staffel war erst kürzlich neu geformt worden und hatte zuvor erst einen einzigen Einsatz erlebt, dennoch bewährten sie sich in dem, was als das Scharmützel von Hensara bekannt wurde. Die Verwüstung hatte bis zur Ankunft der Staffel zwei Einheiten von Sturmtruppen, einen AT-AT und zwei AT-STs abgesetzt, um die Söldner auszuschalten, und nicht nur auf dem Planeten selbst sondern auch im Orbit entbrannte der Kampf. Der Verboten gelang es, auf dem Planeten zu landen und die Mitglieder der Black Curs nicht nur zu unterstützen, sodass sie die Bodeneinheiten ausschalten konnten, sondern sie auch alle an Bord zu nehmen. Anschließend wurden sie nach Talasea gebracht. Planungen auf Wroona miniatur|rechts|Jai (3. v. l.) und die [[Black Curs im Jahr 7 NSY.]] Im Jahr 7 NSY ließen sich die Mitglieder der Black Curs, gemeinsam mit ihrem neuen Mitglied Starter über einige Zeit auf Wroona nieder, während sie ihre nächste Mission planten. Diesmal handelte es sich nicht um einen Auftrag der Neuen Republik, sondern um eine persönliche Vergeltungsaktion gegen Bregius Golthan, in erster Linie weil er dafür verantwortlich war, dass Dirk Harkness viele Jahre zuvor sein linkes Auge verloren hatte.Vengeance Strike Die erste Zeit hielten sie sich auf der Last Chance auf, die sie seit dem Absturz der Schlacht von Yavin wieder häufiger nutzten, und Starter erzählte eine scheinbar zahllose Reihe von erlogenen Geschichten, unter anderem behauptete er Zardra, Bossk und Boddu Bocck sowie eine Reihe anderer berühmter Kopfgeldjäger getötet zu haben, darunter auch Jais alte Bekannte Beylyssa. Angeblich hatte Mon Mothma ihm sogar die Führung über die Rebellen-Allianz anvertrauen wollen. Jai bekam kaum etwas davon mit, da sie und Harkness die Vorstellung verschliefen, während sich ihre Freunde Platt und Tru'eb mit dem Neuen auseinandersetzten.Starter's Tale Allerdings hielt diese gemeinsame Zeit auch viel positive Entwicklungen für sie bereit, denn Dirk Harkness wurde offener und erzählte im Gorkin's Rest zum ersten Mal die Geschichte über ihn und seine verlorene Liebe Chessa, die er Jai gegenüber bereits früher in Gefangenschaft erwähnt hatte.Chessa's Doom Auch Platt und Tru'eb ließen sich ermutigen, über ihre Vergangenheit als Sklaven zu berichten.Big Quince Die ganze Zeit über vergaßen sie auch den Grund für ihren Aufenthalt auf dem Planeten nicht, und am letzten Tag besuchten sie Tulagn, einen alten Bekannten von Platt, um bei ihm die aufbewahrten Detonatoren abzuholen, die sie für ihren Anschlag auf den Moff benötigten. Als Starter sie mit einem der Detonatoren erschreckte, wurde Jai in die Vergangenheit versetzt, als sie geglaubt hatte, Beylyssas Sprengsätze würden sie jeden Moment töten, weshalb es zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen ihr und dem Neuen kam. Allerdings ließ sie sich erweichen und war nun die letzte in der Runde, die ihre Vergangenheit ihren Freunden gegenüber offenbarte. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Platt, die ebenfalls Erfahrungen mit Beylyssa gemacht hatte, Gerüchte gehört hatte, die Kopfgeldjägerin sei immer noch aktiv. Dieses Gerücht entsprach der Wahrheit, doch Jai und ihre Freunde würden dies erst später erfahren. Rache an Golthan miniatur|links|Dirk und Jai entgehen der Zerstörung. Beim anschließenden Anschlag auf die Vengeance übernahmen Jai und Harkness den wichtigsten und schwierigsten Teil der Mission. Der Sternzerstörer hatte über Wroona am Wroona Stardock angedockt, nachdem infolge eines Kampfes gegen die Flotte der Neuen Republik Schäden entstanden waren, die nun repariert werden sollten. Dies bot ihnen beiden die Gelegenheit, getarnt als Techniker an Bord der Vengeance zu gelangen, Golthans Flaggschiff, auf welchem sich auch der imperiale Berater persönlich befand. Über die vergangenen Tage hatten sie den Ablauf der Mission genauestens geplant und die Einzelheiten ausgearbeitet. Platt, Tru'eb und Starter waren für den letzten Teil des Anschlags auf das Schiff vorgesehen und waren für Dirk und Jai eine Art Versicherung. Platt musste die beiden auf der Landeplattform abfangen, nachdem sie die Detonatoren an Bord gezündet haben würden, um sie so schnell wie möglich vom Schiff zu bringen, gleichzeitig sollte ein Angriff im Orbit stattfinden. Die Sabotage an Bord verlief jedoch nicht ganz problemlos, Jai und ihr Partner konnten die Detonatoren zwar anbringen, doch als sie mit ihrer Eskorte zurückkehrten und diese gerade loswerden wollten, um zum Hangar zu gelangen, liefen sie Golthan direkt in die Hände. An dessen Seite war niemand anderes als Jais alte Rivalin Beylyssa, die Golthan momentan auf Jai und die Black Curs ansetzte. Jai und Dirk wurden in ein Feuergefecht verwickelt, bei welchem der Söldner-Anführer um jeden Preis seine Rache durchsetzen und Golthan das Auge mit seinem Messer heraus schneiden wollte. Der Kampf verlief jedoch nicht ganz zu seinen Gunsten, da er sehr schnell von Beylyssa ausgeschaltet und schwer verwundet werden konnte. Zwar konnte Jai Beylyssa besiegen und auch Golthan starb, doch sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu fliehen, als Nachschub an Sturmtruppen sie dazu zwang, sich in Golthans persönliche Gemächer zurück zu ziehen. Mittlerweile waren Platt und die anderen außerhalb des Schiffs bereits mitten im Gefecht und die Detonatoren würden jeden Moment zünden. Die restlichen Mitglieder der Black Curs setzten ihren Angriff auf die Vengeance fort, Platt mit der Last Chance, Tru'eb in der Luudrian Star und Starter in seinem X-Flügler. Erst in den letzten Momenten vor der Explosion entschied Platt, dass es zu spät war und sie ihren Freunden nicht mehr helfen konnte, sodass sie nur knapp entkam, bevor sie von der Explosion erfasst werden konnte. Jai und Dirk hatten es jedoch in derselben Zeit geschafft, sich in Golthans Rettungskapsel zu schleppen und mit dieser vor der Zerstörung zu flüchten. Dirk war äußerst schwer verletzt und Jai war angeschlagen, doch wenig später landeten sie auf der Oberfläche von Wroona und die Regierung versprach Preisgelder für die Rettungskapseln und Wrackteile, weshalb die Suchmannschaften sie bald fanden. So war ihnen ihre Rache gelungen, und da Beylyssa tot war, vor der sie sich seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen gefürchtet hatte, konnte auch Jai wieder aufatmen. Persönlichkeit Jai Raventhorn hatte eine Neigung zum Pessimismus und war sehr sarkastisch. Sie war der Rebellion gegenüber äußerst loyal, verspürte allerdings einen Hass auf die Neue Republik. Nachdem ihre gesamte Einheit während ihres Einsatzes auf Bevell Drei umgekommen war, wurde Raventhorn zu einer resignierten, gleichgültigen Person. Sie war lange Zeit nicht ansprechbar, und als sie sich gerade erholte, erlitt sie einen Rückschlag. Auch der Tod ihrer Mutter sowie der spätere Tod ihrer Schwester waren Dinge, die sie niemals verkraftete. Die Gefangenschaft auf Zelos II raubte ihr den letzten Funken Lebenswillen. Ein wenig Hoffnung schöpfte sie durch die neu gewonnene Freundschaft zu Dirk Harkness, die auch bewirkte, dass sie sich entschloss, zu kämpfen. An der Seite ihrer neuen Freunde schöpfte Jai wieder etwas Hoffnung und Motivation um zu leben, sogar so sehr, dass sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch Harkness aus der Vengeance befreien konnte, als dieser bereits resignierte. Ihr lag sehr viel an ihren Freunden, sodass diese beinahe eine Art Familie für sie waren. Besonders Dirk Harkness stand ihr sehr nahe. Jai war nach wie vor eine impulsive, hitzige und schwierige Persönlichkeit, was beispielsweise Starter bereits früh feststellen musste. Hinter den Kulissen * Jai Raventhorn erschien erstmals in der Kurzgeschichte Chessa's Doom als Mitglied der Black Curs, da die Geschichte jedoch hauptsächlich ein Rückblick von Dirk Harkness ist, fiel ihr Erscheinen sehr knapp aus. Sie wurde in den nächsten Jahren für weitere Kurzgeschichten und Artikel im Adventure Journal verwendet, unter anderem Schatten der Erinnerung, wo sie ihren bisher letzten Auftritt hatte. So wie alle anderen Mitglieder der Söldnergruppe wurde sie von Peter Schweighofer erfunden. * In Angriff auf Coruscant wird von den Mitgliedern der Black Curs nur Dirk Harkness namentlich genannt, weshalb nicht eindeutig hervorgeht, ob Jai Raventhorn an den Ereignissen beteiligt war. Davon ist jedoch auszugehen, und es wird erwähnt, dass es sich um mehrere Leute handelte (die Black Curs hatte außer Harkness zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur drei Mitglieder). Daher wurden die Informationen aus dem Roman in diesen Artikel aufgenommen, ohne jedoch auszuschließen, dass diese Person unbeteiligt war. Jais Teilnahme an den Ereignissen, die in Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant geschildert sind, wurde in Black Curs Blues bestätigt. * Auf dem schwarzweißen Cover von Starter's Tale sieht es aus, als habe Jai schwarzes Haar. Auf allen anderen Bildern ist dies jedoch nicht der Fall und in Schatten der Erinnerung wird ihre Haarfarbe als Blond beschrieben. Auf dem Cover von Big Quince ist ihre Narbe nicht zu sehen, obwohl beide Wangen deutlich sichtbar sind. Quellen *''Schatten der Erinnerung'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Chessa's Doom'' *''Big Quince'' *''Explosive Developments'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Adventure Journal / 01 / 02 / 03 / 04 / 05'' *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Spezialeinheit der Allianz Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Black Curs en:Jai Raventhorn Kategorie:Legends